


Checkmate

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [87]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: Okay, idk if you’ve heard the song checkmate by Conan Gray, but I think it would make an amazing starker story, Peter becoming all badass after Tony cheats, gahhh





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = lyrics that aren’t a part of the story  
> Bold and italics = lyrics that are thoughts/ dialogue.  
> Italics = thoughts.  
> Also… I couldn’t help myself. If you haven’t watched rdj’s ‘two girls and a guy’ you should. One line from that movie is my absolute favorite line ever said on Tv, and I included it lol.

Peter stares angrily, although he doesn’t know why. This isn’t the first time this has happened, or the first time Peter caught him.

It still makes him angry though, to see Tony kissing Steve, holding his hand. They’re at lunch, somewhere pretty private.

He sees Tony take out his phone, and send a text. Steve asks what he’s doing, and he answers truthfully, surprising.

“Texting Peter.” He says. “He thinks I’m in a meeting with you and Fury about missions.”

‘Hey babe! Almost done with this meeting. Wanna meet me for a movie? Love you.’

Peter looks at the text, and then at Tony, who’s laughing. He leans over the table, kissing Steve again. “Shut up, you’re literally just a side piece of ass, I love him.”

_**You think you’re funny right?** You aren’t. You’re not funny, calling Steve a side piece doesn’t make it hurt any less. _

~

Peter sleeps at May’s place a couple nights a week, has been since he ‘moved in’ with Tony. H loves his Aunt May, and he loves spending time with her.

It didn’t take very long for Peter to find out that Tony sleeps with other people on these nights. Sometimes random people, sometimes people he knows and trusts.

That’s the worst part, isn’t it? That people he considers to be his friends, people he loves and trusts, are the ones sleeping with his boyfriend. Knowing that Tony is his boyfriend.

One night, Peter wakes up at three in the morning to a call from Tony. “H-hello?” He groans into the phone.

“Heeyyy baby! I missed you t-tonight. Bed is so empty.” He giggles into the phone.

Peter here’s a softer giggle, from one of Tony’s bed partners. Peter rolls his eyes. “You’re drunk.” Peter says.

Tony laughs again. “Yeaaaahh. Always am when you’re not here. I always get so lonely.”

“ _ **Calling me drunk when it’s too late at night**_.” Peter rubs his eyes. “Go to sleep Tony.”

Tony huffs. “I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, baby.” Peter gives a soft hum, wanting to hang up. “God, I miss you so much right now. You have me addicted to your sweet ass babe. I couldn’t even get it up for anyone else if I tried.” He hears a girly giggle and Peter rubs his eyes. “My dick is attached to me, but it belongs to you.” Tony bursts into laughter, and the line disconnects.

 _ **Telling me truths that you know all are lies. Yeah, you think you’re funny right?**_ Peter hangs up the phone, putting it down. He wonders who Tony was with this time.

~

 _ **You think you’re super sly…**_ Peter takes a deep breath, glaring across the room at Tony. Tony, who is openly flirting with Natasha Romanov.

Tony walks over to Peter, sitting beside him and throwing his arm over Peter’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Peter.”

Peter forces a smile, leaning up and kissing Tony. “I love you too, Tony.” The sad part is, he isn’t lying.

“You’re mine.” Tony growls in his ear. “And I’m yours.” He kisses Peter’s jaw.

Peter looks across the room at Nat. _**Flirting with them but telling me you’re mine.**_

Peter lets Tony lead him away from the party, lets Tony fuck him good. Tony is so good at that. At fucking.

“I love you, Peter.” He whispers, before drifting off to sleep.

Peter watches Tony sleep, plans forming in his mind. Different ways he can get revenge. “ _ **Building me up, but buttercup you lied**_.” Peter lays down, smiling to himself as he thinks of everything he’s going to do to Tony. “ _ **Now I’m gonna ruin your life.”**_

~

Peter decides he’s going to do it when he comes home from a long, long day, only to hear Pepper Potts screaming and moaning from their bedroom. “Yes, Tony, yes yes yes, god, yes!”

Peter clenches his teeth. _This is it, Tony. You’re done. I’m done. **‘Cause I’ve gotten tired of the games that you play.**_ Peter pulls open his lap top, opening up the anniversary present he was making Tony before he found out he was cheating. It’s a bunch of pictures and videos of them being cute. _**When you tell me you love me then you throw me away.**_

Peter smirks as he thinks of what Tony will do, when he knows Peter knows. **_So cry me a river ‘til you drown in the lake._**

_’ **Cause you may think you’re winning but Checkmate.** You won’t get away with this, Tony. I’m going to ruin you, and I’m going to ruin everyone who you fucked. _

**Yeah you may think you’re winning but Checkmate.**

~

Peter licks his lips. He has his plan in place, and now he’s just enjoying the set up. _**Now this is getting fun.**_

He gets videos, pictures, and audio of Tony cheating on him. _**I saw you kissing someone else’s tongue.**_

Along with audio, video, and pictures of Tony pretending to be faithful, saying he loves Peter. _**You said that I’m the only one you love.**_

_**Baby this is getting fun.** _

~

Peter smiles up at Tony. “Hey baby. What’s up?” He asks.

Tony hums and takes Peter’s hand. “Let’s go out on a date. I miss taking you out, showing you off.” He kisses Peter’s cheek. “Because you’re all mine, and I’m all yours, and I want everyone to know.”

Peter smirks and nods. Tony still has no idea that Peter knows. _**I’ll let you think you won.**_ “Okay baby. Let’s go now!”

 _ **Date in the park, I’ll play it super dumb**_. “Oh Tony, it’s so amazing here. I love spending time with you in public.”

Tony smiles, kissing Peter. “I love you, Peter.” Tony pulls out a ring, and Peter’s eyes light up.

“Oh, really?” He whispers.

Tony beams and nods, slipping the ring on Peter’s finger, holding his other hand. “Marry me?”

 ** _Holding your hand but in the other one…_** “Yes! Yes I will!” Peter beams at Tony. He hugs Tony and smirks, holding the flash drive in his free hand. **_I’m holding a loaded gun._**

Tony pulls back and gasps, checking his phone. “Oh, shit. I have to meet with Steve. See you tonight baby?”

Peter smirks and nods. “You bet! We need to celebrate.”

Tony licks his lips. “Okay, gotta run now. See you later!”

Peter smiles and waves as he goes. _**Yeah baby you should really run.**_

~

Peter smirks as he uploads the video to YouTube, sends it to all the major news stations. _**'Cause I’ve gotten tired of the games that you play**_

The title of the video? _**When you tell me you love me then you throw me away**_

Peter smirks and closes his lap top, going to bed with Tony. He won’t see until it’s too late. **So cry me a river 'til you drown in the lake**

_**'Cause you may think you’re winning but Checkmate.** You think you’re in charge. You think you’re the one hurting me, but oh, baby, you’re so fucking wrong. _

**Yeah you may think you’re winning but Check-**

~

“What the fuck did you do?!” Tony screams.

Peter smirks, standing and walking over. “What’s the matter, my love?” Peter asks, sliding into Tony’s lap.”

“You’ve ruined me! You’ve publicly humiliated me-“

“ _ **And I’m gonna get you gone. Can’t play me like your pawn**_. Not anymore.” He lifts Tony’s chin, eyes alight with fire and anger. “I’ve only started my revenge, buttercup.”

Tony pushes Peter off, standing. “What-“

Peter smirks, circling Tony like a predator. “I’m going to do so much… so much, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. _**Set fire to your lawn, just like you did to my heart**_ …”

Tony steps forward. “I love you! I’ve only ever loved you, I’m sorry I hurt you-“

“ ** _And I'ma wreck your car._**..” he keeps circling.

Tony shakes his head. “No, you can’t-“

“ _ **And max your credit cards…**_ ” he leans in, licking a stripe up Tony’s neck and biting his earlobe.

“ _ **A lover on the large..**_.” Peter purrs in his ear. “I bet you never thought this could backfire so hard, did you?”

Tony sobs. “Please stop. The video was-“

“ _ **You’re gonna wish you never harmed me..**_.” Peter whispers, stepping back. He smirks evilly at Tony.

Tony shakes his head. “I wish I never did, I’m so sorry! Please, you’ve hurt me enough already!”

Peter forces Tony to sit, and looks down at him over his chin. He lifts Tony’s own chin with his fingers, smirking. He feels drunk on the power. “I’m not done. I’m not going to stop. ’ _ **Cause I’ve gotten tired of the games that you play. When you tell me you love me then you throw me away—so cry me a river 'til you drown in the lake ‘Cause you may think you’re winning but Checkmate**_.”

Tony sobs, falling to his knees and holding onto Peter’s hips. “Please! I’ll do anything-“

**And you did some damage so I’m making you pay.**

_**“And no one’s ever gonna love you anyways, 'Cause you’re just a narcissist who’s totally fake.”** _

Peter smirks and turns around, making his way to the door. “ _ **Yeah you may think you’re winning this heartbreak, but you aren’t gonna win it 'cause Checkmate.”**_


End file.
